YuGiOh! Season 6: Triskelion
by YamatosLair
Summary: Dies ist nicht die Geschichte eines Pharao. Denn jeder von uns hat seine eigene Geschichte. Eine Geschichte, die im Licht enden wird. Und meine Geschichte hat gerade erst begonnen... Diese Fanfic ist für alle, die sich eine Fortsetzung zur Serie wünschen.


_Spiele geben uns die Chance, über uns selbst hinauszuwachsen und wenn wir in angenehmer Gesellschaft spielen, macht es uns nicht mal etwas aus, wenn wir verlieren. Schließlich sind wir während des Spiels in den Genuss angenehmer Gesellschaft gekommen. _

– Gary Gygax –

Mit-Erfinder von Dungeons & Dragons

* * *

"Die Zeremonie ist vollendet! Das Auge des Horus, welches die Pforten zur Unterwelt bewacht, hat die wahre Seele des Pharaos erkannt. Es wartet darauf, die Seele zu begrüßen, welche über dreitausend Jahre lang in der Dunkelheit umherirren musste. Seele des Pharaos! Sagt dem Wedjat, dem Auge des Horus, Euren wahren Namen!"

"Mein Name lautet Atum!"

Die mächtigen Torflügel öffneten sich. Strahlendes Licht erfüllte die unterirdischen Kammern. Es war so hell, dass er für einen Moment lang geblendet die Augen schließen musste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war sein anderes Ich, nein, Atum schon dabei, auf das Tor zuzuschreiten. Trotz aller Zurufe seiner Freunde setzte er unbeirrt seinen Weg fort, wandte sich nur noch ein letztes Mal um, um ihnen zuzulächeln, als sie von ihm Abschied nahmen. Aber dann ging er immer weiter und blieb nicht stehen, bis er eins mit dem Licht geworden war.

'Er ist fort, er ist tatsächlich fort. Fort für immer!'

Den ganzen Rückweg zum Schiff hatte er sich immer wieder vorgesagt, dass es Schicksal war, dass man es nicht ändern konnte, dass die Seele des Pharaos nun in der Unterwelt war, wo sie hingehörte. Er hatte seine Tränen hinuntergeschluckt, ja hatte sogar auf die etwas hilflosen Versuche seiner Freunde reagiert, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Anzu, Bakura und Großvater versuchten es mit tröstenden Worten, Honda, Jônouchi und Otogi dagegen mit Witzen, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, während die Lippen von Isis, Malik und Rishid sich leise im Gebet bewegten. Kaiba und Mokuba waren gar nicht erst mitgekommen, sie würden auf eigene Faust zurückkehren.

Wobei Mokuba's Blicke verrieten, dass er nur zu gern länger bei den anderen geblieben wäre.

Yûgi selbst war jedoch froh, als er endlich die Tür seiner Kajüte schließen und sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen konnte. Vor den anderen wollte er nicht mehr weinen. Sie alle waren traurig genug, da musste er es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Aber jetzt, da er allein war, rutschte die Maske der Zuversicht von seinem Gesicht und seine Tränen brachen hervor wie eine Sturmflut.

'Ich bin jetzt allein. Wirklich allein.'

Seine Hände krallten sich in sein Kopfkissen, als er von einem erneuten Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde. Wenn wirklich alles so war, wie es sein sollte, warum musste er sich dann so unglaublich leer fühlen? Keine andere Präsenz, keine tröstende Stimme in seinem Geist. Nur diese furchtbare Leere und ein rasender Schmerz, welcher ihn zu zerreißen drohte.

Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Wie sollte er zu seinem ganz normalen Leben zurückkehren und in Zukunft all die Dinge, die sie gemeinsam getan hatten, alleine tun? Schon bei dem Gedanken daran drohte etwas in ihm zu zerbrechen. Sein anderes Ich würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass er so verzweifelt war, aber im Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun konnte. Sicher, er war ein Kämpfer, ein Duellant, aber jetzt war er einfach nur am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Um den Hals trug er immer noch die Kartusche, die Anzu ihm geschenkt hatte. Nein, nicht ihm, Atum. Und Atum's Name war es auch, der in Hieroglyphen darauf eingraviert war. Er hatte kein Recht, den Namen eines anderen zu tragen. Kurzerhand streifte er die Kette über seinen Kopf und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttisches, um die Kartusche darin zu verstauen.

Und dann hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. In der Schublade lag ein Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen darauf.

Mutô Yûgi. Geschrieben von seiner eigenen Hand.

Nur, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, diesen Brief jemals geschrieben zu haben. Hastig riss er den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.

_Aibô,_

_ich habe diesen Brief in unsere (jetzt deine) Kajüte gelegt, da ich sicher sein konnte, dass du ihn dort finden würdest, wenn du nach unserem Duell aufs Schiff zurückkehrst. Und dass du allein zurückkehren wirst, daran habe ich nie gezweifelt. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du der bessere Duellant von uns beiden bist und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann du dein Können perfektionieren und mich besiegen würdest._

_Ich weiß, ich kann nicht einmal ansatzweise nachempfinden, was du jetzt durchmachen musst. Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, hat meine Seele ihren Frieden gefunden und ist dort angekommen, wo sie hingehört. Aber du bist in der diesseitigen Welt und musst mit deinem ganz normalen Leben weitermachen. Somit bist du derjenige von uns beiden, welcher die schwerere Bürde zu tragen hat. _

_Vergiss niemals, dass du sie nicht allein tragen musst. Vergiss niemals, dass Freunde dich auf deinem Weg begleiten, Freunde, die dir zur Seite stehen und dir Halt geben, wenn du glaubst, es geht nicht mehr weiter. Ihr folgt der Straße der Duellanten gemeinsam und wenn ihr zusammensteht, werdet ihr jedes Hindernis überwinden können._

_Natürlich ist mir klar, dass das im Moment nur ein geringer Trost für dich sein kann. Aber wenn du an all die Schwierigkeiten zurückdenkst, die wir zusammen gemeistert haben, wirst du spüren, dass es immer die Gefühlsbande zwischen uns und unseren Freunden waren, die uns die Kraft gegeben haben, weiterzugehen. _

_In den letzten Wochen habe ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ich tun kann, damit auch ich dazu beitragen kann, dich bei deinem Weg in die Zukunft zu unterstützen. Auch ich zähle mich schließlich zu deinen Freunden und deshalb möchte ich, dass das Band zwischen uns dir Stärke verleiht und nicht stattdessen Schmerz und Traurigkeit bedeutet. Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr auf die selbe Art bei dir sein wie bisher. Aber ich kann trotzdem für dich da sein _

_Erinnerst du dich an diesen koreanischen Film, in den Anzu uns geschleppt hat? Ja, genau der, wo wir nicht mal die Untertitel richtig lesen konnten. Dieser Film hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Und nicht, dass ich mich selber loben möchte, aber ich glaube, sie ist gar nicht so schlecht._

_Aibô, du hast mir einmal gesagt, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen nicht zurückbekomme, möchtest du mir all deine Erinnerungen schenken. Das ist nicht mehr notwendig, da ich nun wieder weiß, wer ich bin. Aber trotzdem möchte ich in gewisser Weise auf dein Angebot zurückkommen: Lass uns all diese Erinnerungen noch ein letztes Mal miteinander teilen._

_An Orten, die von unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen erfüllt sind, habe ich dir Briefe von mir hinterlassen. Zerbrich dir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber, wo und wie du sie finden kannst, sie werden dich finden. Diese Briefe sollen dir den Abschied von mir erleichtern und dir dabei helfen, die Leere in deiner Seele zu füllen_.

_Ich wünsche mir, dass du wieder voller Zuversicht in die Zukunft blicken kannst. Auf dich wartet ein wunderbares Leben mit deiner Familie und deinen Freunden. Dieses Leben ist ein kostbares Geschenk. Vielleicht siehst du das im Moment noch nicht so, aber glaub' mir, du wirst es sehen. _

_Bis dann,_

_Atum_

_P.S. Da ich diesen Brief erst nach unserer Reise in meine Erinnerungen geschrieben habe, kann ich ihn als einzigen auch mit meinem Namen unterschreiben. Das erfüllt mich mit Stolz. _

_

* * *

_

**Opening Song**

_Der Weg war endlos lang,_

_Das Ende scheint so nah._

_Gefunden, was so lang verloren war._

_Der Wind weht über kalten Stein,_

_Wo einst mein Herz das Deine fand,_

_Und sich auf ewig an dich band,_

_Doch hier stehst du allein._

_Erinnerung brennt heiß, _

_Wie das Feuer in der dunkelsten Nacht._

_Solange dein Herz den Weg noch weiß,_

_Spürst du meine Seele, die über dich wacht._

_Du hörst mich rufen durch die Zeit,_

_So nah und doch so endlos weit._

_Solange du mich nicht vergisst,_

_Solang dein Herz mich noch vermisst,_

_Ich werde immer bei dir sein,_

_Du trägst mein Bild in dir._

_Darum trau dich,_

_Erinner' dich_

_An mich._

_Schritt für Schritt gehst du den Weg, _

_So steinig er auch ist und weit,_

_Fällt es auch schwer wieder aufzusteh'n._

_Der Sand verrinnt im Stundenglas der Zeit._

_Dein Herz, es mag dich weiterführen,_

_Denn ich vertrau auf deine Kraft,_

_Und du wirst seine Stärke spüren,_

_Sie erinnert dich, dass du es schaffst._

_Erinnerung brennt heiß, _

_Wie das Feuer in der dunkelsten Nacht._

_Solange dein Herz den Weg noch weiß,_

_Spürst du meine Seele, die über dich wacht._

_Du hörst mich rufen durch die Zeit,_

_So nah und doch so endlos weit._

_Solange du mich nicht vergisst,_

_Solang dein Herz mich noch vermisst,_

_Ich werde immer bei dir sein,_

_Du trägst mein Bild in dir._

_Darum trau dich,_

_Erinner' Dich_

_An mich. _

**Opening Credits**

**Disclaimer: **Alles Takahashi-sensei, nix unser. We don't have money, but we screw the rules anyway.

**Rating**:PG-13 oder FSK-12.

**Author's Note:** Herzlich willkommen zu Folge 1 unserer virtuellen sechsten Staffel von Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Diese Fanfiction ist für alle, die sich schon immer mal eine Fortsetzung zur Serie gewünscht haben. Neue Gegner, aufregende Abenteuer und spannende Duelle warten auf euch. Auch Romantik und Zwischenmenschliches wird in der Geschichte eine Rolle spielen, aber in erster Linie versuchen wir, dem Original treu zu bleiben und da geht's eben um Karten und nicht darum, ob Chara X mit Chara Y in die Kiste hüpft.

Also, holde Damen der Schöpfung springt mal über euren Schatten und wagt euch an eine Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic die wirklich von Yu-Gi-Oh! handelt. Und was unsere männliche Leserschaft angeht: Jungs, nicht alles, was mit *irks* Romantik und *igitt* Pairings zu tun hat, ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen und an der Serie vorbei geschrieben. Es wurde langsam mal Zeit (ja, auch im deutschen Fandom) den heldenhaften Versuch zu wagen, Duelle und Pairings in die selbe Fanfic zu packen. Lasst uns also mit Staffel 6 eine Brücke schlagen zwischen Romantik und Action, zwischen Fangirlgekreische und Kartengekloppe, zwischen Animexx und eTCG! Beschwören wir die Katastrophe im Angriffsmodus!

Das Grundkonzept der Katastrophe... äh... Staffel stammt von mir, Yamato, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von -Harry- (aka Glanwen) und Sa-so-ri (aka frankdark) der mir bei der Planung und Ausarbeitung der Decks und Duelle geholfen hat. Die Songtexte für Opening und Ending stammen ebenfalls aus der kreativen Feder von -Harry- und für zukünftige Bilder zur Staffel sind unsere beiden Zeichnerinnen -Ayumu- und Kitsune-to-Hime zuständig.

Wir hoffen, dass unsere verdrehten Gehirne etwas fabrizieren können, das euch gefällt und das den Namen Yu-Gi-Oh! auch wirklich verdient hat. Zwar sind wir keine Genies wie Takahashi, aber eins haben wir definitiv mit ihm gemeinsam: Wir sind Gamers! *muharharharhar*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch euer Staffel-6-Team.

* * *

**Episode ****225: Letter Part I - Mô hitori no boku kara tegami **

**(Episode 225: Letter Part I - Briefe vom anderen Ich)**

**August**

Es war bereits dunkel in den Straßen von Domino als sich Yûgi, seine Mutter und sein Großvater auf den Weg zum Ginawa Schrein machten. Heute war der letzte Abend des Obon, des buddhistischen Allerseelenfestes, welches zum Andenken an die Verstorbenen gefeiert wurde. An diesem Abend fand das Tôrônagashi statt, eine Zeremonie bei der man bunte Laternen schwimmen ließ. Die Lichter symbolisierten die Seelen der Verstorbenen, welche in den großen Kreislauf der Ewigkeit eingingen.

Solange Yûgi sich erinnern konnte, waren sie jedes Jahr hierher gekommen, um eine Laterne für Großmutter anzuzünden. Da er noch sehr klein gewesen war, als sie diese Welt verlassen hatte, besaß er leider nicht viele Erinnerungen an sie, aber zumindest ihre Kochkunst und ihre Schlaflieder waren ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben. Und Großvater wurde es nie müde, die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er ihr Herz mit einem Liebesbrief in Form eines Puzzles erobert hatte.

Aber in diesem Jahr würde Yûgi zum ersten Mal noch eine zweite Laterne schwimmen lassen. Großvater wusste natürlich über alles Bescheid, aber Mutter hatte er nur erzählt, dass ein Freund von ihm gestorben sei. Was ja im Grunde genommen auch stimmte.

Der Schrein lag direkt an der Flussbiegung, und als die Familie durch das Eingangstor in den heiligen Bereich eintrat, schaukelten bereits die ersten Laternen auf den Wellen. Wie eine muntere Schar kleiner Glühwürmchen sahen sie aus, die durch das schwarze Wasser tanzten. Schon bald würde es ein richtiges Meer aus Lichtern sein.

Yûgi warf einen Blick in die Menge und suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern. Honda würde das Fest bei Verwandten auf dem Land verbringen, Jônouchi feierte es gar nicht mehr, seit seine Eltern sich getrennt hatten, und Anzu würde vermutlich keine Zeit haben. Beim Obon-Fest fanden sehr viele traditionelle Tanz-Veranstaltungen statt und sie war garantiert noch mit ihrer Gruppe unterwegs.

Lediglich Honda's große Schwester lief ihnen über den Weg, zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrem kleinen Sohn an der Hand. Die Familien begrüßten einander höflich, und die beiden Frauen waren sofort in ein Gespräch vertieft. Yûgi entschuldigte sich nach einer Weile und ging auf die kleine Brücke hinauf, von wo aus er eine bessere Sicht auf den Fluss hatte. Er wandte den Blick wieder dem endlosen Strom an bunten Lichtern zu, welcher langsam in die Dunkelheit trieb.

"Haben Sie denn gar keine türkisfarbenen Laternen?" unterbrach plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme seine Gedankengänge.

Es war Ryô Bakura, der mit einer Miko, einem Schrein-Mädchen sprach, welche an einem Stand Laternen verkaufte. Als Antwort auf seine Frage schüttelte das Mädchen bedauernd den Kopf: "Leider nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nur grün oder blau anbieten."

In diesem Moment wandte Ryô den Kopf und entdeckte Yûgi, der am Brückengeländer lehnte. "Yûgi-kun!" Er nickte ihm freundlich zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die Verkäuferin. "Dann bekomme ich eine grüne und eine blaue, bitte."

Mit den Laternen unter dem Arm trat er einen Moment später zu Yûgi ans Geländer. "Wahrscheinlich wirst du mich jetzt für albern halten," meinte er ein wenig verlegen, "aber türkis war die Lieblingsfarbe meiner Schwester."

"Das ist ganz und gar nicht albern," versicherte Yûgi. "Du hast nur nie über deine Schwester gesprochen... ich wusste das mit dem Unfall deiner Mutter, aber..."

"Amane war meine Zwillingsschwester." Bakura holte ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche und begann die Kerzen anzuzünden. "Sie saß bei meiner Mutter im Auto als..." Er brach plötzlich ab. "Entschuldige mich bitte." Mit einem hastigen Kopfnicken wandte er sich um und ging hinunter zum Fluss.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Yûgi, ihm zu folgen, falls Bakura vielleicht reden wollte, aber letztendlich entschied er sich dagegen. Vermutlich wollte sein Schulkamerad jetzt wirklich ein wenig allein sein und nicht gestört werden.

"Uhm... Entschuldigung?" Vor ihm stand das Mädchen vom Laternenstand und strich verlegen ihre lange rote Schärpe glatt. "Ich hörte, wie Ihr Bekannter Sie vorhin Yûgi nannte. Sind Sie zufällig Mutô Yûgi-san?"

"Ja." Yûgi war so überrascht, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Das Mädchen holte einen Umschlag aus der Tasche ihres Kimonos hervor. "In unserem Schrein wurde ein Brief für Sie abgegeben, Yûgi-san. Mit einer Notiz, dass Sie zum Obon-Fest hier wären, und ihn abholen könnten."

"Ein Brief?"

Yûgi's Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er den Umschlag entgegennahm. Konnte es wirklich sein? War es möglich? Letztes Jahr waren sie beide gemeinsam zum Fest hier gewesen und sein anderes Ich wusste, dass er jedes Jahr hierher kam. Also hatte er davon ausgehen können, dass Yûgi auch dieses Jahr wieder hier sein würde.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die Antwort herauszufinden.

_Aibô,_

_stehst du gerade am Fluss und siehst den Lichtern zu?_

_Als ich letztes Jahr mit dir hier war, hab' ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass bald auch meine Laterne diesen Fluss hinuntertreiben würde, aber trotzdem ist dieser Gedanke ein sehr tröstender. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was uns in Ägypten erwartet, weiß ich, dass ich in euren Herzen und euren Erinnerungen unvergessen bleiben werde und somit kann ich mit Recht sagen, dass ich ein erfülltes Leben hatte. Selbst wenn ich die letzten dreitausend Jahre davon in einem Puzzle verbringen musste. _

_Ist es nicht seltsam, dass in fast allen Kulturen dieser Erde das Wasser sowohl für das Leben als auch für den Tod steht? Fast immer müssen die Seelen einen Fluss überqueren, um ins Jenseits zu gelangen oder auf einem Fluss reisen. Andererseits symbolisiert Wasser auch die Mutter, die einem Kind das Leben schenkt. Wenn man der Evolution Glauben schenken kann, sind wir alle aus dem Wasser gekommen._

_Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sich das Wasser in einem endlosen Kreislauf bewegt. Es wandert von der Quelle bis zum Meer und nimmt dann als körperlose Wolke den Weg zurück durch den Himmel zur Quelle. Auch Leben und Tod sind ein solcher Kreislauf. Wir werden geboren, wir sterben und werden auf andere Weise wiedergeboren. Es passt zusammen, es ergibt alles ein großes Ganzes. Nur wir mit unserem kleinen menschlichen Verstand können es eben nicht erfassen._

_Aber im Grunde genommen müssen wir das auch nicht. Entscheidend ist nur, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen, die die Götter uns gegeben haben._

_Da fällt mir ein, habt ihr euch wieder die Tänze angesehen, bevor ihr zum Schrein gegangen seid? Anzu sieht süß aus im Kimono, nicht wahr? Wie eine Prinzessin aus alter Zeit. Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich mal einen Ruck geben und sie fragen, ob sie mit dir ausgeht._

_Nein, natürlich nicht jetzt. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du zu der niedlichen Miko zurückgehst, die diesen Brief für dich aufbewahrt hat, ihr eine Laterne abkaufst und sie für mich schwimmen lässt. (die Laterne, nicht die Miko!) Gib' der Kleinen ein ordentliches Trinkgeld, hörst du? Und widme mir ein paar glückliche Gedanken, wenn du mein Licht auf die Reise schickst. Betonung liegt auf glücklich. Wir haben so viel Schönes zusammen erlebt, da wird sich bestimmt was finden._

_Bis dann,_

* * *

**September**

"Da bist du ja endlich, Yûgi! Wir sollten uns beeilen, schließlich wollen wir nicht gleich am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien zu spät kommen."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wieder in das geschäftige Treiben der Schule zurückzukehren. Anzu wurde sofort von einer Schar Mädchen angesprochen, die sie mit sich zogen, Jônouchi stöhnte und jammerte über die zu erwartenden Hausaufgaben und Honda stolzierte wie üblich durch die Gänge und hielt den Schülern Standpauken, weil sie mit ihren Straßenschuhen die Eingangshalle und den Korridor vor den Schließfächern dreckig machten.

Auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie üblich und doch würde ab jetzt alles anders sein. Yûgi fragte sich, wie er all diese langweiligen Schulstunden ohne geheime Zwiegespräche mit seinem anderen Ich überstehen sollte. Obwohl es um ihn herum von lachenden und schwatzenden Schülern nur so wimmelte, schien alles seltsam leer ohne Atum's vertraute Stimme in seinem Geist.

Aber auch daran würde er sich jetzt gewöhnen müssen. An die Stille.

Er seufzte leise, als er vor sein Schließfach trat und seine Straßenschuhe auszog. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, um die Hausschuhe herauszuholen und einige Bücher zu verstauen, die er in den ersten Stunden nicht brauchen würde, fiel ihm ein kleiner weißer Umschlag entgegen.

_An Orten, die von unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen erfüllt sind..._

Ja, ganz genau das hatte_ mô hitori no boku_, sein anderes Ich im ersten Brief geschrieben. Und die Schule war definitiv ein solcher Ort, so vieles hatten sie hier gemeinsam erlebt. Hier hatte damals ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft mit Jônouchi und Honda begonnen, als Yûgi die beiden vor Ushio in Schutz genommen hatte. Hier hatten sie Bakura und Kaiba kennen gelernt. Hier hatten sie auch zum ersten Mal Duel Monsters gespielt... sein anderes Ich musste den Brief wohl am letzten Schultag vor den Sommerferien ins Schließfach gelegt haben, damit Yûgi ihn heute hier finden würde. An diesem Tag war der Flug nach Ägypten bereits gebucht gewesen. Atum hatte gewusst, dass er von dieser Reise nicht wiederkehren würde.

Und wenn Yûgi ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er es ebenfalls gewusst.

_Aibô,_

_Heute hat also die Schule wieder angefangen. Anzu wird Jônouchi treten, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen (dich muss sie ja nicht treten, du machst sie freiwillig), Honda wird wieder die Schüler rumscheuchen. (wir wissen ja, wie ernst er seine Aufgabe als Vorsitzender des Sauberkeitskomitees nimmt, und in der Pause werdet ihr dann miteinander Duel Monsters spielen, (falls ihr's nicht heimlich unter der Bank tut, wenn der Unterricht wieder mal zum Einschlafen ist.)_

_Tja, noch ein halbes Jahr Schonfrist, nicht wahr? Nächstes Jahr im April, wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt, seid ihr alle in der Abschlussklasse. Honda wird die Nase noch höher tragen, ich seh's schon kommen!_

_Und, hast du dich schon entschieden, was du nach der Schule machen wirst? Ich erinnere mich, du hast mir einmal erzählt, dass du gern auf die Uni gehen möchtest, aber noch nicht weißt, was du studieren willst! Die Aufnahmeprüfungen für die guten Unis sind ja nicht einfach, aber ich bin mir sicher, du packst das. Ich werd' dir jedenfalls die Daumen halten, wenn du mit zerrauften Haaren und müden Augen vor Bergen von Papier brütest._

_Na, dann beeil dich mal, sonst lässt Miike-sensei dich draußen vor der Tür Habt-Acht stehen._

_Bis dann,_

_

* * *

_

**Oktober**

"Sie sind da! Sie sind tatsächlich da!" Aufgeregt hüpfte Yûgi zwischen den Kartons hin- und her, während Großvater noch damit beschäftigt war, den Lieferschein zu überprüfen. "Jî-chan, darf ich auspacken helfen?"

"Nix da," brummte Großvater, der wie immer ganz genau zu wissen schien, worauf Yûgi es abgesehen hatte. "Die Päckchen bleiben zu. Der offizielle Erscheinungstermin der neuen Edition ist erst morgen und vorher werden keine Karten ausgepackt. Das gilt auch für dich.

"Och nö!" Yûgi verzog das Gesicht.

Eine ganze lange Nacht warten? Er würde kein Auge zutun können, während die Päckchen da unten im Laden nur darauf warteten, geöffnet zu werden. Das grenzte an seelische Grausamkeit, was Großvater da von ihm verlangte!

Er warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Kartons und wandte sich dann ab. Großvater hatte gerade damit begonnen, die heißersehnten Kartenpäckchen zu zählen, um ihre Anzahl mit den Angaben des Lieferscheins zu vergleichen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser...

_Mô__ hitori no boku..._

Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Jedes der kleinen Päckchen im Karton und in Großvater's Händen trug Atum's Bild.

Yûgi wandte das Gesicht ab, es versetzte ihm einen Stich, Atum's Gesicht so plötzlich und unvermittelt vor sich zu sehen. Nun, eigentlich war es sein eigenes Gesicht. Aber der Ausdruck darauf war so unverkennbar Atum, dass auch die moderne Kleidung nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte. Für die Welt mochte es Yûgi sein, der König der Duellanten, der auf der Packung abgebildet war, ein Yûgi mit wilden Augen und einem dunkleren Teint. Aber für Eingeweihte gab es keinen Zweifel, Pegasus hatte seine neueste Kartenedition dem Pharao gewidmet.

"Yûgi." Großvater's Stimme klang plötzlich sehr viel sanfter als zuvor. Hatte er etwa gemerkt, dass sein Enkel traurig war? Bevor Yûgi reagieren konnte, wurden ihm plötzlich zwei Dinge in die Hand geschoben, ein Päckchen Karten und ein Brief. "Aber..."

"Jetzt nimm schon." Großvater's Stimme hatte wieder ihren üblichen Tonfall angenommen. "Auf ein Päckchen mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an."

"Ja, aber eigentlich meinte ich..."

Großvater nickte langsam. "Er hat mir diesen Brief gegeben, bevor ihr nach Ägypten abgereist seid. Und mich gebeten, dass ich ihn dir aushändige, sobald im Oktober die neue Edition da ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was der Brief mit der Edition zu tun hat, aber um das herauszufinden, wirst du ihn wohl lesen müssen."

"Ja, das mach' ich." Aber zuerst würde er das Päckchen öffnen, denn das Beste hob man sich immer für den Schluss auf.

Die erste Karte, welche unter der Folie auftauchte, war _MokeMoke_, ein winziges Engelchen, das aussah wie ein Bonbon. Es war Level eins, und seine Werte waren noch schlechter als die von Kuribô, aber als Duellant wusste Yûgi natürlich, dass man kleine Monster nicht unterschätzen durfte. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden, was er mit dieser Karte anstellen würde, er würde sie Anzu schenken. Anzu sammelte Engel und Feen und diese Karte war genau nach ihrem Geschmack.

Auch als zweites kam eine Monsterkarte zum Vorschein, _Sand Gambler_, der Spieler im Wüstensand. Wenn er offen auf dem Feld lag, konnte man drei Münzen werfen. Dreimal Kopf bedeutete, dass alle gegnerischen Monster zerstört wurden, dreimal Zahl bedeutete, dass alle eigenen Monster zerstört wurden. In sein eigenes Deck würde die Karte nicht so recht passen, selbst wenn sie ein Hexer war, ein Kartentyp, den Yûgi recht häufig verwendete. Aber Jônouchi spielte viele Karten, die auf Glück beruhten, und er würde sich sicher darüber freuen.

Nummer drei war kein Monster, sondern eine permanente Magiekarte. _Nile no Megumi_, der Segen des Nils verlieh seinem Spieler 1000 Lebenspunkte für jede durch gegnerischen Effekt verlorene Handkarte. Diese Karte konnte äußerst nützlich sein, denn es gab immer wieder mal Angriffe auf Handkarten. Yûgi musste an _Jigokushijin Hellpoemer_ denken, den furchtbaren Höllenpoeten, welchen Malik's dunkle Seite damals beim Battle City Halbfinale gegen Jônouchi eingesetzt hatte. Oder _Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi_, den mächtigen Feuergeist, den Noah in der virtuellen Welt gegen Atum in die Schlacht geschickt hatte. Wenn er könnte, würde er Atum die Karte schenken, allein schon wegen ihres Namens. Aber das war ja nicht mehr möglich, also würde sie vermutlich irgendwo in seinem Schrank landen.

'Nein, ich werd' jetzt nicht weinen...'

Die vierte Karte im Päckchen war eine Falle. _Yomigaerishi Tamashî_, die Seelen-Auferstehung. Man konnte damit ein normales Monster vom Friedhof spezial beschwören, zwar im Verteidigungsmodus, aber das musste nicht unbedingt ein Nachteil sein, wenn man sie richtig einsetzte. Eigentlich wäre es eine passende Karte für Kaiba gewesen, denn sie stellte für ihn eine weitere Möglichkeit da, seine weißen Drachen vom Friedhof zurückzuholen. Allerdings konnte er auch Kaiba keine Karte schenken, denn dieser würde sie niemals annehmen.

Die fünfte und letzte Karte stellte sich als ganz besondere Überraschung heraus. _Black Magic_, der Angriff mit Dunkler Magie war eine Supportkarte für den Schwarzen Magier. Diese Magiekarte konnte man einsetzen, um alle gegnerischen Magiefallenkarten zu zerstören, wenn man einen Schwarzen Magier kontrollierte. Yûgi betrachtete sie glücklich, er hatte soeben die erste neue Karte für sein Deck gefunden.

Oh, vor lauter Karten und Strategieplanungen hätte er jetzt beinahe das Wichtigste vergessen.

_Aibô,_

_den Tag der neuen Edition möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall verpassen, deshalb bin ich mal so frech und nehme mir die einzige Möglichkeit, die __mir bleibt, um diesen Tag mit dir gemeinsam erleben zu können. Ich würde dein Deck jetzt zu gerne sehen, dein eigenes Deck, das du ohne meine Hilfe gebaut hast, und noch viel lieber als es zu sehen, würde ich dagegen antreten. _

_Wir beide bevorzugen teilweise ähnliche Karten und Strategien, aber dennoch __gibt es Unterschiede. Du spielst weniger offensiv als ich und ich glaube, dein Talent gegnerische Strategien zu durchschauen und zu durchkreuzen, wird von Tag zu Tag besser. Irgendwann wirst du mich schlagen, ich bin mir sicher._

_Was gibt'__s wohl für neue Karten, die Pegasus sich hat einfallen lassen? Werden bestimmte Monstertypen unterstützt? Komplett neue Typen erfunden? Was ist dran an dem Gerücht, dass normale Monster wieder besseren Support bekommen sollen? Und die Turniere selbst, wie haben sie sich verändert? Hah, ich möchte wetten, sie sind noch pompöser und glamouröser als früher mit Gaststars und Cheerleadern und Feuerwerken. Irgendwann werden die ganzen Schaulustigen noch vergessen, dass es das Duell selbst ist, worauf es ankommt. _

_Duellieren – was bedeutet es für dich, Aibô? Für mich war es anfangs nur eine Möglichkeit meine Kräfte mit anderen zu messen. Aber dann wurde soviel mehr daraus. Ich konnte neue Freunde finden, ich habe gelernt, Feinden mit Ehre und Respekt entgegenzutreten und ich konnte die Menschen schützen, die mir am Herzen liegen. Ich habe gelernt, anderen zu vertrauen, aber ich habe auch gelernt, an mir selbst zu arbeiten. Denn niemand ist perfekt und wenn man nicht immer hinterfragt, wer man ist und was man tut, dann bleibt man irgendwann stehen und entwickelt sich nicht weiter. _

_Denn das Deck eines Duellanten ist seine Seele und ebenso wie man immer an seinem Deck weiterbaut, so baut man auch an seiner Seele. Um stärker zu werden, um an den eigenen Problemen zu wachsen, um ein besserer Mensch zu werden._

_So, Schluß mit den Vorträgen. Was mindestens ebenso wichtig ist, ist der Spaß am Spiel. Deshalb hab' ich jetzt eine Aufgabe für dich. Sobald du fertig bist mit Karten auspacken, schnappst du dir dein Deck und deine __Duel Disc, gehst raus und duellierst dich. Mit irgendjemandem, den du auf der Straße triffst und zwar um überhaupt nichts. Nicht um Karten, nicht ums Rechthaben, nicht um das Schicksal der Welt. Einfach nur um den Spaß an der Sache. Auf geht's!_

_Bis dann,_

_

* * *

_

**November**

"So, Leute, dann wollen wir doch mal testen, ob ihr euch irgendwas von meinem ganzen Gelaber gemerkt habt." Der junge braunhaarige Student schaltete den Planetariumsprojektor aus und das Licht an, während die Jungen und Mädchen auf den Sitzen leicht befremdliche Blicke wechselten. Diese Amerikaner hatten manchmal eine etwas seltsame Ausdrucksweise.

"Also. Aoiboshi – der blaue Stern. Wie nennen wir Astronomen ihn? Ja, das hübsche Mädchen da vorne!"

Anzu errötete leicht. "Sirius."

"Ganz genau. Und der Typ neben dir kann uns bestimmt was über Sirius erzählen."

"Tja, also... uhm." Jônouchi raufte sich die Haare. "Irgendwas mit einem Hund... Sirius war ein Hund."

"Der einzige Hund hier bist du, Jônouchi!" Grinsend verpasste Honda seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss und wandte sich dann mit betont höflicher Miene dem Studenten zu. "In der griechischen Mythologie war Sirius ein Hund, der von den Göttern an den Himmel gestellt wurde."

"Genau das wollte _ich_ sagen," knurrte Jônouchi und verzog wütend das Gesicht.

"Beide Kandidaten haben hundert Punkte," grinste der Amerikaner. "Aber diese Hundegeschichte gilt nicht nur für die griechische Mythologie. In fast allen Kulturkreisen wird Sirius mit einem Hund oder Wolf assoziiert. Bei vielen Stämmen der amerikanischen Ureinwohner, beispielsweise den Pawnee, ist Sirius der Geisterwolf, der zwischen der Welt der Geister und der Sterblichen hin- und herwandert. Aber für manche Völker hatte Sirius noch eine ganz andere Bedeutung. " Er ließ den Blick über die Klasse schweifen und sah eine einzelne erhobene Hand. "Ja, möchtest du etwas dazu ergänzen?"

Yûgi nickte. "Im alten Ägypten galt Sirius als der Ka der Göttin Isis und sein jährlicher Aufgang im Juli lag zeitgleich mit Achet, der Jahreszeit der Überschwemmung, wenn der Nil über seine Ufer trat und die Felder fruchtbar machte. So wurde mit dem Aufgang des Sirius das neue Jahr eingeleitet."

"Ach ja, das alte Ägypten. Damit hat alles angefangen." Einen Augenblick lang sah der Student fast nostalgisch aus, bevor er seine Ausführungen über Sterne und Planeten fortsetzte. Als die elfte Klasse jedoch einige Zeit später das Planetarium verließ, spürte Yûgi plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Du, wart mal, Kleiner..."

"Was gibt es denn?" Yûgi wandte sich um.

"Kann es sein, dass wir uns kennen? Ich hatte – vor einem halben Jahr war das, glaub' ich – eine Diskussion mit einem Schüler und ich denke, das könntest du gewesen sein. Es ging dabei ebenfalls ums alte Ägypten."

"Tatsächlich?" Yûgi konnte sich nicht an dieses Gespräch erinnern. Es musste einen Grund gegeben haben, warum sein anderes Ich diese Erinnerung verschlossen hatte. "Dieser Schüler hieß nicht zufällig Mutô Yûgi, oder?"

"Seinen Namen hat er nicht genannt." Der Student musterte Yûgi und plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Aber er hat erzählt, dass ein gewisser Yûgi Mutô im November mit seiner Klasse einen Schulausflug ins Planetarium unternehmen würde. Dann bist du Yûgi-kun, stimmt's? Er hat mir eine Nachricht für dich mitgegeben."

"Tatsächlich?" Yûgi konnte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen. Er hätte nie gedacht ausgerechnet hier im Planetarium einen Brief vorzufinden. Gut, das Datum des Schulausfluges stand schon seit Frühjahr in seinem Kalender, also hatte Atum gewusst, dass er hier sein würde. Aber was für eine Erinnerung verband sich mit dem Planetarium?

Nein, es ging gar nicht ums Planetarium. Es ging um die Sterne.

_Aibô,_

_Weißt du noch, wie viele Abende wir gemeinsam durch das Dachfenster in deinem Zimmer den Sternenhimmel betrachtet haben? Du hast mir die Namen der Sterne und Sternbilder verraten, die da über uns leuchteten. __Seiryû, der Azur-Drache im Osten, Suzaku der Feuervogel im Süden, Byakko, der weiße Tiger im Westen und Genbu, die schwarze Schildkröte im Norden. _

_Aber am allerbesten gefiel mir die Geschichte von Hikoboshi und Orihime, die nicht zusammenkommen konnten, weil der breite Fluss der Milchstrasse sie trennte. __Nur einmal im Jahr bauen die Elstern eine Brücke über den Himmelsfluss und die beiden können einander sehen. Deshalb wird auch jedes Jahr am siebten Tag des siebten Monats Tanabata gefeiert. Leider hatte ich nie wirklich Gelegenheit dieses Fest mitzuerleben. Dieses Jahr werden wir in Ägypten sein und das Jahr davor waren wir zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt._

_Da meine Erinnerung an Ägypten immer nur bruchstückhaft war, konnte ich mich leider nicht wirklich revanchieren. Aber zumindest ein bisschen konnte ich dir auch von den Geschichten unserer Sterne erzählen. Von Nut, der Göttin der Nacht, die ihren Mantel über die Welt breitet und von Isis, deren leuchtender Ka am Horizont aufgeht, um das neue Jahr anzukünden. Von Thoth, dem Gott des Mondes und von Atum-Ra, dem Sonnengott, der jede Nacht durch die Unterwelt reist und jeden Morgen als Horus wiedergeboren wird. _

_Ich muss dir etwas gestehen, Aibô, jedes Mal wenn ich eine Geschichte nicht mehr genau wusste, hab' ich munter drauflos erfunden. Ich hoffe, du kannst es mir verzeihen, aber wenn ich den gespannten Blick in deinen Augen sah, dann konnte ich dich nicht mit einem 'Ich kann mich nicht erinnern' abspeisen. Und du musst zugeben, meine Geschichten waren spannend. Vielleicht nicht immer wahr, aber spannend. Und das ist es, worauf es bei einer Geschichte ankommt, nicht wahr?_

_Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich vor dreitausend Jahren denselben Sternenhimmel betrachtet habe wie du jetzt? Auch wenn der Blickwinkel sich durch die Bewegungen von Sonne und Erde ändert, die Sterne selbst leben Millionen von Jahren. Sie sind nahezu zeitlos und erinnern uns daran, dass es etwas Ewiges gibt. Durch sie können wir daran glauben, dass Gefühle wie Freundschaft oder Erinnerung den Tod überdauern. Vielleicht sind menschliche Seelen ebenso zeitlos wie die Sterne und ebenso wie Hikoboshi und Orihime sind wir manchmal voneinander getrennt, finden uns aber immer wieder. Uns mag die Zeit lang vorkommen, aber was sind schon hundert oder tausend Jahre im Vergleich zur Ewigkeit? Eine Magiekarte im Vergleich zu einer Konterfalle vielleicht._

_Mach dir das mal bewusst, wenn du heute Abend nach Hause kommst und durch dein Dachfenster unseren Sternenhimmel betrachtest. Manchmal ist die Ewigkeit nur ein Wimpernschlag._

_Bis dann,_

_

* * *

_

**Dezember**

Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich durch die Finsternis voran. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Stückchen für Stückchen. Immer nur an den nächsten Schritt denken.

Er hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass es irgendwann aufhören würde, dieses Herumirren im Dunkeln. Irgendwann würde es besser werden. Irgendwann würde er wieder Freude und Glück und Spaß am Leben empfinden und sich nicht mehr zu jedem einzelnen Schritt zwingen müssen. Und noch ein Schritt, Yûgi. Einer noch, dann wird alles besser. _Mô hitori no boku_ würde es so wollen. Er möchte, dass du weiterkämpfst, Yûgi. Du bist ein Duellant!

'Aber ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich will mich nicht mehr abends in den Schlaf weinen und morgens mit dieser furchtbaren Stille in meinem Geist aufwachen. _Mô hitori no boku_ hatte Unrecht, ich bin nicht stark genug. Ich bin schwach. Viel zu schwach.'

Ein Wimmern gellte durch die Nacht und steigerte sich zu einem Heulen, so laut und schmerzvoll, dass es unmöglich der Wind sein konnte. Nein, hier waren andere Kräfte am Werk. Er konnte ihre Gefühle spüren, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren. Schmerz, Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer. Und Einsamkeit.

'Ich will doch nur mit ihm reden. Ganz kurz nur. Ihn fragen, was ich tun soll...'

Diese Briefe, sie halfen nicht. Tote Worte auf Papier. Er wollte den echten Atum, den lebenden Atum. Aber Atum war tot. Er war eigentlich schon immer tot gewesen, selbst dann, als er noch da war. Der Geist des Pharao.

'Ich bin damals hierher gekommen, weil du mit mir reden wolltest, _mô hitori no boku_. Ich bin durch das Dunkel und den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit gegangen, weil ich wusste, du brauchst mich. Aber jetzt brauche ich dich. Bist du etwa nicht bereit, das Gleiche für mich zu tun?'

Gesichter umgaben ihn, blass und durchsichtig wie silberner Nebel. Nein, nein, das war unfair, so etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken. Aber war es nicht auch unfair, was Atum getan hatte? Er war fortgegangen, einfach fortgegangen.

"Du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Ich hab' dich gebraucht und du hast mich im Stich gelassen!"

Seine Stimme klang dünn und schrill, und der Schmerz ließ sie mitten im Satz brechen. Hände griffen nach ihm, kalte körperlose Hände, die ihn nicht berühren konnten und ihn dennoch noch schaudern ließen. Die Geister – sie waren ihm jetzt schon so nahe. Wo war Atum?

"Wo bist du,_ mô hitori no boku? _Wo bist du? Warum antwortest du nicht?"

Er hatte jetzt angefangen zu rennen, stolperte blindlings den Abhang hinunter ins Tal. Diese Stimmen, sie riefen ihn. Auch Atum's Stimme war dabei. Musste dabei sein. Er war sich sicher, so musste es sein. Bald, schon bald würde er wieder bei ihm sein. Noch ein paar Schritte dann würde er das Innere des Steinkreises erreicht haben...

"Halt!"

Dies war keine Geisterstimme. Wie ein Dröhnen durchschnitt sie die Luft, so warm, so unangenehm so lebendig. Wer stellte sich ihm in den Weg? Wer nahm sich einfach so das Recht, ihn aufzuhalten? Jetzt, wo er sein Ziel beinahe schon erreicht hatte?

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Kreis betrittst, Yûgi, nicht in deinem Zustand. Einen Ort der Geister darf man, wenn überhaupt, nur mit ruhigem Herzen betreten. Sonst verliert man seinen Weg und findet nicht mehr ins Diesseits zurück."

Yûgi blieb stehen und hob müde den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht zum erstenmal hier," brachte er mühsam heraus. "Ich war selbst einer dieser Geister, wie du nur allzu gut weißt. Und deshalb hab' ich auch keine Angst vor ihnen. Alles, was ich will, ist, mein anderes Ich wiederzusehen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du den Pharao hier finden kannst?" In der Dunkelheit war die schattenhafte Gestalt kaum zu erkennen. "Warum suchst du ihn an einem dunklen Ort voller einsamer verlorener Seelen? Er ist zu Hause, er hat im Licht seinen Frieden gefunden. Auch du solltest nach Hause zurückkehren und versuchen, deinen Frieden mit seinem Tod zu machen. Meinst du nicht, dass er sich das gewünscht hätte?"

Wie einfach das alles in den Worten eines anderen klang! Nach Hause gehen, seinen Frieden machen, alles vergessen und normal weiterleben. "Ich hab's doch versucht," schluchzte Yûgi, "ich hab's immer wieder versucht, aber es geht nicht! Ich werde nicht umkehren. Ich werde jetzt den Steinkreis betreten und nach ihm suchen! Bitte geh' beiseite!"

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann." Die Stimme klang mitfühlend aber bestimmt. "Ich verdanke dem Pharao sehr viel und er würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dich so einfach in dein Unglück rennen ließe. Ich bin es ihm schuldig, dich zu beschützen, notfalls auch gegen deinen Willen."

"Ich brauche keinen Schutz." Mit dem Handrücken wischte Yûgi sich die Tränen ab. "Ich bitte dich zum letzten Mal, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen, aber ich werd's tun, wenn du mich nicht vorbei lässt. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dorthin muss? Verstehst du nicht, dass er dort drinnen auf mich wartet?"

Die Geister riefen nach ihm, wieder konnte er ihre lockenden Stimmen hören. Er musste nur zu ihnen gehen, dann würde der Schmerz aufhören und alles würde gut werden. Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Und er würde Atum wiedersehen...

"Dort im Steinkreis wartet nichts außer Finsternis, Wahnsinn und Tod. Auch ich hege nicht den Wunsch gegen dich zu kämpfen, aber offenbar ist ein Duell die einzige Möglichkeit, dich vor einem furchtbaren Fehler zu bewahren. Macht dich bereit, Yûgi."

Um die beiden Kontrahenten war es dunkel, aber im Osten rötete sich bereits der Himmel und tauchte die mächtigen Gesteinsbrocken in ein feuriges, geradezu apokalyptisches Licht. Noch war der Boden in Schatten getaucht, doch der Horizont stand bereits lichterloh in Flammen.

Im nächsten Augenblick erhob sich die Sonnenscheibe über den Horizont und goldenes Licht flirrte durch die Luft. Es umrahmte auch den Mann, der vor ihm stand, strahlte um ihn herum wie ein Paar leuchtender Schwingen. Doch als Yûgi für einen kurzen Moment geblendet die Augen schloss und sie gleich danach wieder öffnete, war er sich ziemlich sicher, sich diese Schwingen nur eingebildet zu haben.

Ziemlich.

Zwei Paar Augen musterten einander abschätzend. Zwei Duel-Discs fuhren surrend in Angriffsposition.

Zwei Stimmen riefen im selben Atemzug: "Duell!"

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ****Episode 225: Letter Part I - Mô hitori no boku kara tegami **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ****Episode 225: Letter Part I - Briefe vom anderen Ich **

**

* * *

**

**[****Yûgi LP 4000 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Watashi no turn – Draw!"

Raphael zog als Erster – auch wenn er in diesem Moment alles andere lieber getan hätte, als sich mit dem unglücklichen Jungen vor ihm zu bekriegen. Verzweifelte Trauer und wilde Entschlossenheit blickten ihm aus den großen Augen seines Gegners entgegen. Er konnte diese Gefühle nur allzu gut nachvollziehen und er wusste genau, wohin sie einen Menschen führen konnten. Aber dieses Schicksal würde er Yûgi ersparen. Um jeden Preis.

"Zuerst aktiviere ich meine Magiekarte _Shugoshin no Hôsatsu_, den Schatz des Wächtergottes. Ich muss meine Hand abwerfen, darf aber ab sofort in meiner Draw Phase zwei Karten ziehen, anstatt nur einer. Zwei Karten darf ich sofort nehmen."

Nacheinander verschwanden verschiedene Ausrüstungszauberkarten in Raphael's Friedhof. Glücklicherweise hatte er kein Monster gezogen, sonst wäre es ihm gar nicht erst möglich gewesen, diese Karte zu aktivieren.

"Als Nächstes beschwöre ich _Backup Gardna_ [500/2200] im Verteidigungsmodus."

Eine mächtige blaue Gestalt materialisierte sich auf dem Feld. Seine feuerrote Mähne bauschte sich weit über seinen Rücken. Er blickte mit grimmigen Augen in Yûgi's Richtung und nahm anschließend eine defensive Haltung ein.

"Turn shûryô suru."

**[Yûgi LP 4000 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Boku no turn – Draw!"

Yûgi betrachtete sein Blatt und wandte den Blick anschließend wieder zurück zum Feld. Noch hatte Raphael kein Angriffsmonster dort stehen, aber das konnte sich mit dem nächsten Zug ändern. Wobei, Raphael hatte nur eine Handkarte und seine Wächter benötigten üblicherweise ihre passenden Ausrüstungskarten, um beschworen zu werden. Würde er bereits im nächsten Zug ein neues Monster rufen können?

"Ich beschwöre _Red Gadget_ [1300/1500] im Angriffsmodus. Dadurch kann ich seinen Spezialeffekt aktivieren und _Yellow Gadget_ von meinem Deck auf die Hand nehmen."

Ein kleiner roter Roboter kam aufs Feld marschiert, seine bunten Lichter blinkten und das Zahnrad auf seinem Rücken begann sich knarrend zu drehen. Mit einem Surren wandte er den Kopf hin und her, als wüsste er nicht genau, was er tun solle, bevor er schließlich ebenfalls seinen Platz auf dem Feld einnahm..

"Jetzt setze ich noch zwei Magiefallenkarten verdeckt."

Gut, damit war er vorerst vor Angriffen sicher. Mit etwas Glück würde er bald seine Gadgets auf dem Feld versammelt haben.

"Turn end desu."

**[Yûgi LP 4000 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Watashi no turn – Draw!"

Wie es schien, hatten seine Monster seinen Ruf erhört. Raphael konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sein Blick auf die elfenhafte Gestalt von Wächterin Elma fiel. Ihren Dolch hatte er bereits seit dem letzten Zug auf der Hand.

"Ich rüste _Backup Gardna_ mit der Magiekarte _Chô no Tanken - Elma_ aus. Gerufen von der Kraft ihres Schmetterlingsdolches beschwöre ich _Guardian Elma_ [1300/1200]."

Windböen bauschten die zarten blauen Schleier, welche Elma's zierliche Arme umspielten. Ihre kristallklaren Augen funkelten. Sie erhob die Hände, als wolle sie etwas in Empfang nehmen.

"Jetzt verwende ich den Spezialeffekt meines Backup Gardna, um Elma mit ihrem Schmetterlingsdolch auszurüsten. Ihre Angriffskraft wird um 300 Punkte erhöht und steigt somit auf 1600. Battle! Guardian Elma greif' Yûgi's rotes Gadget an!"

Mit einem grazilen Sprung hechtete Elma übers Feld und hob ihren Dolch zum tödlichen Stoß. Der kleine Roboter gab ein ängstliches Fiepen von sich, doch im nächsten Moment hatte der Dolch ein neues Ziel gefunden. "Kuri, Kuri," quietschte ein kleines pelziges Fellknäuel, bevor es sich in Tausende kleiner Pixel auflöste. Das rote Gadget fiepte ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal klang es eher nach Protest als nach Angst. Es schüttelte eine geballte Robofaust in Elma's Richtung.

Yûgi starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo der Fellball verschwunden war. "Ich habe Kuribô abgeworfen, um damit den Schaden auf null zu reduzieren."

Raphael nickte langsam. "Es war mir bewusst, dass du etwas gegen den Angriff unternehmen würdest, und dein Kuribô ist ein tapferer kleiner Bursche. Aber ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er sich völlig umsonst für dich geopfert hat? Dieses ganze Duell hat keinen Sinn, überhaupt keinen. Du kämpfst für nichts."

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!" schrie Yûgi zurück. "Ich kämpfe dafür, dass ich _mô hitori no boku_ wiedersehen kann!"

Mit einem Seufzer schüttelte Raphael den Kopf. "Das kannst du nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise." Er legte seine letzte Handkarte auf die Duel-Disc. "Ich setze eine Magiefallenkarte verdeckt. Turn shûryô da."

**[Yûgi LP 4000 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Boku no Turn – Draw!"

Sinnlos? Sinnlos war das Duell nur deshalb, weil Raphael es überhaupt erst angefangen hatte. Er hätte auch einfach aus dem Weg gehen können, und es gäbe überhaupt kein Problem zwischen ihnen. Dass gerade Raphael nicht verstehen konnte, wie er sich jetzt fühlte, war ihm absolut unbegreiflich. Raphael müsste doch am besten wissen, wie schrecklich es war, jemanden zu verlieren.

"Ich beschwöre _Yellow Gadget_ [1200/1200] im Angriffsmodus. Sein Effekt besagt, dass ich damit _Green Gadget_ auf die Hand nehmen darf."

Ein gelber Roboter gesellte sich zu dem roten und sofort begannen beide in ihrer Fiep- und Blink-Sprache miteinander zu kommunizieren. Yûgi's Blick verweilte allerdings nur kurz auf dem Feld, er starrte sehnsuchtsvoll auf eine seiner Handkarten. Es war _Black Magic_, die er in der letzten Edition gezogen und seinem Deck hinzugefügt hatte. Aber solange er keinen Schwarzen Magier auf dem Feld hatte, konnte er diese Karte auch nicht einsetzen. Er musste sich auf das beschränken, was er verwenden konnte.

"Magic Card Hatsudô! Von meiner Hand aktiviere ich die Magiekarte _Mahô Jokyo_, das Entfernen von Magie. Mit Hilfe dieser Karte kann ich eine Magiekarte auf dem Feld zerstören. Ich zerstöre Elma's Schmetterlingsdolch."

Raphael's Gesicht blieb unbewegt. "Selbst wenn du den Dolch zerstörst, bleiben Elma immer noch 1300 ATK. Ihre Angriffkraft ist damit ebenso hoch wie der Angriffswert deines roten Gadgets. Willst du schon wieder eines deiner Monster opfern?"

"Ich müsste das nicht tun, wenn du dieses Duell nicht angefangen hättest. Warum verstehst du mich nicht, Raphael?"

"Wie dem auch sei, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du eines meiner Monster zerstörst. Reverse Card Open! Mit meiner Fallenkarte _Guardian Force_ kann ich die Zerstörung meiner Karte negieren und stattdessen deine Magiekarte zerstören. Elma behält ihren Dolch und ist durch ihre höhere Angriffskraft vor deinem Gadget geschützt."

Mutlos ließ Yûgi die Schultern sinken. Raphael's gesamte Strategie beruhte darauf, seine Monster zu schützen, notfalls sogar mit den eigenen Lebenspunkten. Es würde nicht einfach sein, an diesen Monstern vorbei zu kommen. Aber er musste es schaffen. Und wenn seine Gadgets versagten, dann musste ihm eben sein Schwarzer Magier dabei helfen.

"Turn end."

**[Yûgi LP 4000 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Watashi no turn – Draw!"

Raphael zog seine beiden Karten und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie ihm beide sofort nützlich sein würden. Ab jetzt würde er nicht nur durch den Schatz des Wächtergottes zusätzliche Karten bekommen, sondern auch durch den Effekt seiner Wächterin Elma. Elma konnte nämlich Ausrüstungskarten aus dem Friedhof zurückholen, und fast alle Magiekarten, die er für den Schatz des Wächtergottes abgeworfen hatte, waren Ausrüstungskarten gewesen. Allerdings würde er darauf acht geben müssen, dass die Anzahl der Magie- und Fallenkarten in seinem Friedhof nicht unter fünf fiel.

"Ich verwende Elma's Spezialeffekt um _Seijaku no Rod – Kay'est_ vom Friedhof aufs Feld zu holen. Gerufen von ihrem Zauberstab der Stille beschwöre ich _Guardian Kay'est_ [1000/1800] im Verteidigungsmodus.

Eine schillernde Meerjungfrau erschien, ihr silbriger Fischschwanz wand sich unter dem langen gelben Gewand. Sie fuhr sich spielerisch durch ihr meergrünes Haar, bevor sie erwartungsvoll die Hände erhob.

"Nun verwende ich den Spezialeffekt meines Backup Gardna, um meine Wächterin Kay'est mit ihrem Zauberstab der Stille auszurüsten. Dadurch erhöht sich ihr Verteidigungswert um 500 Punkte, liegt also bei 2300. Außerdem setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt."

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Einen Moment lang spielte Raphael mit dem Gedanken, eine Warnung auszusprechen, aber als er in Yûgi's Augen sah, wusste er, dass es zwecklos sein würde. Diese Augen waren so voller Schmerz, dass seine Ohren für jegliche Worte taub sein würden.

"Battle! Guardian Elma, Attacke auf Red Gadget!"

Mit einem Kriegsschrei schoss die Wächterin nach vorne, und als ihr Dolch den kleinen roten Roboter berührte, zerschellte dieser in tausend Stücke. Yûgi zuckte zusammen, als seine Lebensanzeige um 300 Punkte nach unten kletterte, blieb aber trotz der Wucht des Angriffs auf den Beinen. Das gelbe Gadget blickte sich verwirrt nach seinem Gefährten um.

"Turn..."

Yûgi deutete auf eine seiner beiden verdeckten Karten. "Trap Card Hatsudo! In deiner Endphase aktiviere ich _Kidôtoride Stronghold_, die mobile Festung Stronghold. Wenn diese Falle aktiviert wird, kann ich sie als Monster vom Typ Maschine [0/2000] in die Verteidigungsposition beschwören."

Dampf stieg auf, als sich die Fallenkarte auf dem Feld erhob, ein lautes Rattern und Pfeifen erklang und plötzlich schob sich ein mächtiger Android aus den Schwaden hervor. Er stapfte nach vorn in die Monsterzone und positionierte sich neben dem noch übrigen gelben Gadget.

"Turn shûryô desu."

**[Yûgi LP 3700 / Raphael LP 4000]**

"Boku no Turn – Draw!"

Eine weitere Supportkarte für den Schwarzen Magier, hoffentlich ließ dieser nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten. Seltsam – im Duell gegen Atum war Yûgi so stolz auf seine Gadgets gewesen. Sie waren Teil seiner Strategie, seiner ganz eigenen Strategie, die er ohne die Hilfe seines anderen Ichs entwickelt hatte. Aber nun erschien ihm diese Strategie sinnlos und leer, und alles, was er sich wünschte, war, sich wieder auf den Schwarzen Magier zu verlassen. Der Schwarze Magier hatte ihn immer beschützt, als Atum noch bei ihm gewesen war.

"Zuerst drehe ich Yellow Gadget in den Verteidigungsmodus. Danach beschwöre ich _Green Gadget_ [1400/600] ebenfalls im Verteidigungsmodus und kann so seinen Spezialeffekt aktivieren und mein zweites Red Gadget auf die Hand nehmen."

Der kleine grüne Roboter stapfte in die noch freie Zone zwischen Stronghold und dem gelben Gadget. Gerne hätte Yûgi Stolz für ihn empfunden, hätte sich gewünscht, dieselbe Bindung zu seinen Monstern zu spüren wie bei all seinen anderen Duellen. Aber alles, was er im Augenblick empfand, war Mutlosigkeit.

'Ich darf nicht aufgeben,' ermahnte er sich selbst. 'Ich muss dieses Duell gewinnen und dazu muss ich an meine Karten glauben. An alle Karten, nicht nur an den Schwarzen Magier!'

"Ich drehe Stronghold in Angriffsposition."

Raphael blickt ihn ungläubig an. Vermutlich fragte er sich gerade, warum jemand ein Monster mit einem Angriffswert von null in den Angriffsmodus setzen würde. Aber es war an der Zeit, eine Magiekarte einzusetzen, die er seit dem ersten Zug auf der Hand hielt. Und diese Karte würde dafür sorgen, dass die Angriffskraft von Stronghold nicht länger bei null blieb.

"Mahô Card Hatsudô! Ich aktiviere die Magiekarte _Dual Summon_ von meiner Hand. Mit dieser Karte kann ich eine zusätzliche Normalbeschwörung durchführen. Ich beschwöre mein zweites _Red Gadget_ [1300/1500] im Verteidigungsmodus."

Als das rote Gadget aufs Feld marschierte, geschah es. Alle drei Gadgets vereinigten sich mit Stronghold und begannen die gewaltige Festung anzutreiben. Die Masse an Zahnrädern drehte sich immer schneller und die Rohre stießen heftigen Dampf aus. Für jedes Gadget, das in ihren Antrieb kletterte, schob sich der Angriffswert von Stronghold um 1000 Punkte nach oben. Aber erst als alle drei Gadgets an ihrem Platz waren, begann die Festung loszumarschieren.

"Wenn sich alle drei Gadgets auf dem Feld befinden, so sind sie in der Lage, die Festung anzutreiben," erklärte Yûgi dem verwundert dreinblickenden Raphael. "Sie erhält dadurch einen Angriffswert von 3000. Und jetzt wird sie eines deiner Monster angreifen."

Das bedrohlichste Monster schien im Moment Elma zu sein, denn weder Kay'est noch Backup Gardna besaßen genügend Angriffskraft, um den Gadgets gefährlich zu werden. Andererseits, gegen Angriffe hatte er immer noch seine verdeckte Karte liegen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Raphael's Verteidigung zu durchbrechen? Wächterin Kay'est konnte nicht als Ziel eines Angriffs gewählt werden, wohl aber Backup Gardna, welcher Raphael die Möglichkeit verlieh, seine Ausrüstungskarten beliebig zu verteilen. Und da Raphael keine Handkarten besaß, konnte er den Angriff auch nicht durch den Abwurf einer solchen annullieren.

Die Gelegenheit war zu gut, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen: "Battle! Stronghold, Attacke auf Backup Gardna!"

"Nein, du wirst keines meiner Monster zerstören. Nicht, solange ich noch lebe!"

Ein schützendes Licht hüllte Backup Gardna ein. Es kam einerseits von der verdeckten Karte, welche sich auf dem Feld erhoben hatte, andererseits auch von Raphael selbst. 'Es ist genau wie damals,' schoss es Yûgi durch den Kopf, 'damals, als Raphael gegen _mô hitori no boku_ gekämpft hat. Er setzt seine eigenen Lebenspunkte ein, um seine Monster zu schützen.'

"Ich aktiviere die Magiekarte _Self-Sacrifice_ und kann dadurch die Zerstörung meines Monsters verhindern. Backup Gardna bleibt unverletzt."

Mit einem Lächeln blickte Raphael zu seinem Monster hinüber und rang nach Luft. Dass er gerade 1000 Lebenspunkte verloren hatte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Backup Gardna gerettet hatte.

"Turn Owari desu."

**[Yûgi LP 3700 / Raphael LP 3000]**

"Watashi no Turn – Draw!"

Über den Rand seiner beiden Karten blickte er zu Yûgi hinüber und hatte beinahe das Gefühl mit einer jüngeren Ausgabe seiner selbst konfrontiert zu werden. Es war sein eigener Schmerz, den er in den Augen seines Gegners reflektiert sah, aber damals war niemand da gewesen, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich Hals über Kopf in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen.

"Mit Hilfe von Elma's Spezialeffekt, der mir einmal pro Zug eine Ausrüstungskarte wiederbringt, hole ich _Jûryoku no Ono - Grarl_ vom Friedhof aufs Feld!"

Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte die Dunkelheit mit offenen Armen empfangen. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, einen Sinn in seinem Schicksal zu erkennen, hatte er sich Doma angeschlossen. Etwas solch Drastisches würde Yûgi vermutlich nicht tun, dafür war nicht genügend Dunkelheit in ihm. Aber in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand war er ganz besonders anfällig für die Verlockungen der Geister im Steinkreis. Möglicherweise würde er sich darin verlieren und nicht mehr wiederkehren.

"Gerufen von der Macht seiner Axt der Schwerkraft beschwöre ich _Guardian Grarl_ [2500/1000] aufs Feld. Mit dem Effekt von Backup Gardna rüste ich Grarl mit seiner Axt aus. Dadurch steigt sein Angriffswert um 500 Punkte auf 3000."

Knurrend materialisierte sich die massige Gestalt des Wächters Grarl in der Monsterzone. Genau wie Elma stand der menschenähnliche Dinosaurier auf einem der inneren Felder, während die beiden äußeren von den Verteidigungsmonstern Backup Gardna und Wächterin Kay'est okkupiert waren. Die zentrale Position war noch frei.

"Battle! Guardian Elma, du greifst das rote Gadget an! Guardian Grarl, Attacke auf Stronghold!"

Yûgi würde einsehen müssen, dass er hier nicht weiterkam. Sobald Elma eines der drei Gadgets zerstört hatte, würde die Angriffskraft der mobilen Festung wieder auf null zurückfallen. Somit würde Grarl's Angriff 3000 Schadenspunkte anrichten und Yûgi mit nur 700 übrigen Lebenspunkten zurücklassen.

Gut, da war noch die verdeckte Magiefallenkarte. Aber wenn diese Karte gegen Angriffe half, warum hatte Yûgi sie dann nicht schon längst eingesetzt? Zum Beispiel vor zwei Zügen, als das erste rote Gadget zerstört wurde?

Weil Yûgi ja noch ein zweites rotes Gadget besessen hatte...

"Reverse Card Open! Ich aktiviere die Fallenkarte _Waboku no Shisha_, die Botschafter der Harmonie. Ich nehme keinen Kampfschaden in diesem Zug und auch meine Monster werden nicht zerstört."

Keine Frage, Yûgi war eine Kämpfernatur. Es war mehr als tragisch, dass er diesen Kampfgeist ausgerechnet für ein solch falsches Ziel einsetzen musste.

"Ich setzte eine Magiefallenkarte verdeckt."

Aber auch wenn er versuchte, Yûgi vor einem Fehler zu bewahren, über ihn zu urteilen stand ihm nicht zu. Er selbst hatte lange genug für ein falsches Ziel gekämpft.

"Turn shûryô desu."

**[Yûgi LP 3700 / Raphael LP 3000]**

"Boku no Turn – Draw!"

Yûgi blickte auf sein Blatt. Die beiden Karten für den Schwarzen Magier halfen ihm immer noch nicht weiter, aber die dritte Karte, die, welche er soeben gezogen hatte, konnte er sofort einsetzen und sein Instinkt riet ihm, genau das zu tun. "Magic Card Hatsudô! Ich aktiviere _Chiryô no Kami Dian Keto_, Dian Keto, den Gott der Heilung. Dadurch erhalte ich 1000 Lebenspunkte zurück."

Als Nächstes wandte er den Blick seinem Feld zu. Sollte er mit Stronghold angreifen? Da er vermutlich im nächsten Zug eines oder mehrere seiner Gadgets einbüßen würde, wäre dies vermutlich die letzte Gelegenheit, Stronghold als Angriffsmonster zu verwenden. Allerdings würde er damit seine Verteidigung völlig offen lassen und hätte im nächsten Zug ein Monster mit null Angriffspunkten.

Nein, es sah wirklich nicht gut für ihn aus. Seine Strategie war gescheitert, besser gesagt, sie war von vornherein nutzlos gewesen. Er hätte sich lieber auf Atum's alte Strategien verlassen sollen, anstatt diesen kümmerlichen Versuch einer eigenen Strategie zu wagen.

'Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit mir...'

"Ich drehe Stronghold in die Verteidigungsposition."

Aber die Festung bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. "Solange die Axt der Schwertkraft offen auf dem Feld liegt, kannst du die Positionen deiner Monster nicht wechseln," erklärte Raphael. "Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?"

Ach ja richtig, der Spezialeffekt der Axt. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Also blieb ihm nichts weiter als die Flucht nach vorn. "Battle! Stronghold, Angriff auf Guardian Grarl!"

Die Festung setzte sich in Bewegung. Da Grarl's Attackenwert durch die Axt ebenfalls bei 3000 lag, würden beide Monster vernichtet werden. So konnte Stronghold im nächsten Zug zumindest nicht zum Risiko werden.

"Trap Card Hatsudô! Ich aktiviere meine Fallenkarte _Guardian Formation_. Sollte eines meiner Guardian Monster als Ziel eines Angriffs gewählt werden, so kann ich diesen Angriff negieren. Ebenso wie ich meine Monster beschütze, so stehen meine Monster füreinander ein."

Hatte er ernsthaft erwartet, dass sein Angriff funktionieren würde? Yûgi fühlte eine neue Welle der Mutlosigkeit durch seinen Körper rauschen. Nur Atum konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen.

"Aber damit ist der Effekt meiner Karte noch nicht beendet. Ich darf eine Ausrüstungszauberkarte aus meinem Deck wählen und eines meiner Monster damit ausrüsten."

Doch Atum war nicht hier. Er war im Steinkreis, so wie alle Geister. Nur dort drinnen konnte man mit ihm sprechen. Um in den Kreis zu gelangen, musste Yûgi...

"Ich wähle _Megami no Seiken – Eatos_!

...Raphael besiegen. Erst dann würde der Weg frei sein. "Turn end."

**[Yûgi LP 4700 / Raphael LP 3000]**

"Watashi no Turn – Draw!"

Endlich. Er hatte ihren sanften Flügelschlag bereits gespürt, als sie noch tief in seinem Deck verborgen lag. Alle seine Wächter waren ihm lieb und teuer, aber sie war mehr als eine Wächterin, sie war die Hüterin seiner Seele. Er brauchte sie nur anzublicken, um wieder das Lachen von Sonia und Julien zu hören, um ihre neugierigen Augen zu sehen, während er langsam die Verpackung seines Geburtstagsgeschenks öffnete. Sie war die Verbindung zur Vergangenheit, zu einem alten Leben, das es längst nicht mehr gab, und dennoch wurde es auf ihren Schwingen wieder lebendig, beinahe so als wäre es niemals fort gewesen.

"Gerufen von der Macht des heiligen Schwertes der Göttin beschwöre ich _Guardian Eatos_ [2500/2000]!

Ein Licht erstrahlte am Himmel, ein Adlerschrei erklang, weiße Federn schwebten durch die Luft und formten sich zu mächtigen Schwingen. Langsam fächerten die Flügel sich auf, um den Blick auf eine leuchtende Gestalt freizugeben. Aber sie war kein sanfter Engel wie die Steinstatuen an den Kirchen zu Hause. Sie war wild, stolz, und frei, und sie flog mit dem Sturmwind.

"Dank des Effekts von Backup Gardna kann ich Eatos mit dem heiligen Schwert ausrüsten. Dadurch steigt ihr Angriffswert von 2500 auf 2800. Danach aktiviere ich ein weiteres Mal den Effekt von Guardian Elma, um mir eine Ausrüstungskarte aus dem Friedhof zurückzuholen. Ich wähle _Senkô no Sôken -Tryce_ Da aber alle fünf Zonen für Magiefallenkarten belegt sind, muss ich die Karte auf die Hand nehmen. Eatos, Grarl und Elma, macht euch bereit zum Angriff."

Yûgi hatte keine verdeckte Karte, die er diesem Angriff entgegen setzen konnte. Er starrte mutlos auf seine beiden Handkarten, als ob dort die Lösung verborgen läge. Aber offenbar konnte er keine davon einsetzen.

"Wenn sie mit ihrem heiligen Schwert ausgerüstet ist, darf Wächterin Eatos jedes deiner Monster der Reihe nach angreifen. Eatos, Attacke auf das rote Gadget!"

Eatos erhob ihr Schwert und der kleine Roboter zerschellte. Da er sich im Verteidigungsmodus befunden hatte, erhielt Yûgi jedoch keinen Kampfschaden.

"Eatos, Attacke auf das gelbe Gadget!"

Mit etwas Glück würde dieses furchtbare Duell bald vorbei sein. Vielleicht hatte er dann endlich Gelegenheit, Yûgi zu beruhigen und mit ihm über den Pharao zu sprechen. Und über die Vorkommnisse im Steinkreis.

"Eatos, Attacke auf das grüne Gadget!"

Nachdem auch das dritte Monster zerstört war, blieb es eine Weile still. Raphael zögerte einen Moment, der nächste Angriff würde direkt an Yûgi's Lebenspunkte gehen. Aber um Yûgi zu helfen, musste er ihn zuerst besiegen.

"Da die Festung Stronghold nicht nur ein Monster, sondern auch eine Fallenkarte ist, gilt der Effekt des Schwertes nicht für sie. Eatos kann sie also nicht mehr angreifen. Aber ich habe noch zwei weitere Monster im Angriffsmodus, die beide noch nicht gekämpft haben. Guardian Grarl, greif Yûgi's mobile Festung an!"

Brüllend schwang der Dinosaurier seine Axt und Stronghold zerschellte in tausend Stücke. Sprungfedern, Rohre und Zahnräder flogen durch die Luft, bevor auch sie sich in Pixel auflösten. Yûgi wurde von der Gewalt des Angriffs zurückgeschleudert und zu Boden geworfen. Dreitausend Lebenspunkte auf einen Schlag, nein, das war wirklich keine Kleinigkeit. Mühsam rappelte der Junge sich wieder auf die Füße.

"Yûgi, bitte versteh doch! Die Seele des Pharaos ist nicht hier. Es bringt dir nicht das Geringste, in diesen Steinkreis zu gehen!"

"Das kannst du doch überhaupt nicht wissen!" schrie Yûgi zurück. "Außerdem habe ich seine Stimme gehört. Er ist hier, er ruft mich! Ich muss zu ihm!" Ohne jedes weitere Wort versuchte er nach vorne zu stürmen.

"Guardian Elma, greif Yûgi direkt an!"

Die rothaarige Wächterin sprang Yûgi in den Weg und er wurde erneut zurückgeworfen. Mit einem Schrei stürzte er zu Boden, krallte die Hände in den Staub. Seine Lebensanzeige kletterte um weitere 1600 Punkte nach unten.

"Yûgi, das ist nicht der Pharao, der zu dir spricht. Es sind Geister, wütende Geister, verzweifelte Geister, die dich in ihr Reich locken wollen. Die Energie des Steinkreises ist in der letzten Zeit ungewöhnlich stark. Irgendetwas passiert hier, etwas, das wir noch nicht verstehen können. In der letzten Nacht schien es, als ob die Steine in Flammen stehen würden. Das Feuer zog sich über den ganzen Boden und formte das Symbol einer Triskele. Das ist ein altes keltisches Zeichen Bei euch in Japan gibt es ein ähnliches Symbol, es nennt sich Tomoe. Wir haben es hier vielleicht mit einer besonders mächtigen Kraft zu tun, die versucht, sich zu materialisieren..."

Er wusste nicht, ob Yûgi im Augenblick in der Lage war, seine Worte zu begreifen. Im Moment lag er einfach nur am Boden und schluchzte Atum's Namen in den Sand.

"Komm, Yûgi, lass dir helfen!" Es war eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt für Worte. Raphael ging auf Yûgi zu, um ihm die Hand zu reichen und ihm bei Aufstehen zu helfen.

Mühsam hob Yûgi den Kopf, als Raphael's Schatten auf ihn fiel. Er griff nicht nach der ausgestreckten Hand, sondern stemmte sich mit der Faust vom Boden hoch. "Ich hab' noch hundert Lebenspunkte übrig," keuchte er und griff nach der obersten Karte seines Decks.

"Yûgi, lass es doch gut sein! Du quälst dich nur!"

"Ist dein Zug beendet?"

"Ja, aber..."

**[Yûgi LP 100 / Raphael LP 3000]**

"Boku no Turn – Draw!"

Er war wieder auf den Beinen, auch wenn er immer noch schwankte. Seine Knie zitterten. Warum kam Atum nicht und half ihm? Er konnte doch nur wenige Schritte entfernt sein, dort hinter den Felsen...

'Ich brauche dich, _mô hitori no boku._ Hilf mir... bitte hilf mir!'

Yûgi senkte den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf die Karte, die er soeben gezogen hatte. Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte ihn. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

"Ich aktiviere die Magiekarte _Kuromajutsu no Curtain_, den Vorhang der Schwarzen Magie. Indem ich die Hälfte meiner Lebenspunkte bezahle, kann ich eine Spezialbeschwörung aus meinem Deck vornehmen."

Zum erstenmal erschien ein Lächeln unter all den Tränen. "Komm hervor, _Black Magician_ [2500/2100]!

Der dunkle Vorhang bauschte sich und einen Augenblick später materialisierte er sich auf dem ansonsten leeren Feld. Der Schwarze Magier, sein Beschützer und Seelenwächter. Seine Lieblingskarte und seine untrennbare Verbindung zu Atum. Fast fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, es schien, als wäre sein anderes Ich nie fortgegangen. Doch leider währte das Glücksgefühl nur einen Moment, dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die Stille in seinem Geist.

"Raphael, das Blatt hat sich gewendet. Ich stehe jetzt unter dem Schutz meines Schwarzen Magiers und mit ihm an meiner Seite werde ich nicht verlieren. Bitte tue dir selbst und deinen Monstern einen Gefallen und geh' beiseite. Du glaubst mir nicht, dass Atum hier ist, also lass' es mich doch einfach selbst herausfinden!"

"Nein, Yûgi. Es ist im Augenblick zu gefährlich. Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

"Magic Card Hatsudô! Von meiner Hand aktiviere ich eine weitere Magiekarte, die Karte _Black Magic_. Wenn ich einen Schwarzen Magier kontrolliere, kann ich diese Karte verwenden und alle gegnerischen Zauberfallenkarten zerstören!"

Nacheinander verschwanden der Dolch, der Zauberstab, die Axt und schließlich das heilige Schwert aus den Händen ihrer Besitzer. Die Wächter auf dem Feld blickten sich verwirrt nach ihren Waffen um, und ihre Gestalten schienen sogar ein wenig zu schrumpfen als ihre Angriffs- bzw Verteidigungspunkte wieder auf die ursprünglichen Werte zurückfielen. Auch der Schatz des Wächtergottes war zerstört, in Zukunft würde Raphael wieder nur eine Karte pro Drawphase ziehen können.

"Keiner deiner Wächter hat jetzt noch irgendeinen Schutz, Raphael. Ich könnte jetzt einfach angreifen und mir aussuchen, welches Monster ich zerstöre. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass es dazu kommt. Bitte geh beiseite und lass' mich vorbei."

"Nein, Yûgi. An meiner Entscheidung hat sich nichts geändert."

"Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass du noch einen Trumpf auf der Hand, oder sollte ich besser sagen, im Friedhof hast. Black Magician, Angriff auf Guardian Eatos! "

Der Magier hob sein Zepter und eine Wolke aus dunkle Energie sammelte sich darin. Worte formten sich auf seinen Lippen, eine leise Beschwörung wurde gemurmelt und nur Augenblicke später schoss ein gleißender violetter Strahl in Eatos' Richtung.

Eatos und Black Magician waren beide genau gleich stark. Alles was Raphael hätte tun müssen, wäre die Zerstörung seiner Wächterin ohne jede Gegenwehr hinzunehmen. Dann hätte er im nächsten Zug ein freies Feld gehabt, um Yûgi mit seinen anderen Monstern anzugreifen und ihm den Rest zu geben.

"Mahô Card Hatsudô! Ich aktiviere _Maibotsu Kami no Kyûsai_, die Rettung durch den Friedhofsgott. Indem ich fünf Magiefallenkarten aus meinem Friedhof entferne, kann ich deine Battlephase beenden."

Aber Raphael konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Die Verbindung zu seinen Monstern war zu stark. Er würde sie immer beschützen. Immer.

Deshalb war Yûgi sich auch so sicher, dass Raphael jetzt aufgeben und ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde. Das ganze Duell hindurch hatte er immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, seine Monster vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Mit Magiekarten, mit Fallenkarten, ja sogar mit seinen eigenen Lebenspunkten. Selbst im Friedhof hatte er noch einen Trumph verborgen gehabt.

Yûgi hob den Blick über den Rand seiner letzten Handkarte hinweg und sah zu Raphael hinüber. "Es ist vorbei, Raphael. Wenn ich diese Karte jetzt einsetze, dann stirbt eines deiner Monster. Aber das möcht' ich nicht tun, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass der Gedanke an den Friedhof für dich unerträglich ist. Du solltest das nicht noch einmal durchmachen müssen, am allerwenigsten für einen so sinnlosen Grund. Rette deine kostbaren Wächter und lass mich zu meinem anderen Ich gehen. Damit ist uns beiden geholfen."

"Yûgi, wenn es dir solchen Schmerz bereitet, meine Wächter zu zerstören, dann tu es einfach nicht und setze diese Karte nicht ein. Niemand zwingt dich dazu, gegen mich und meine Wächter zu kämpfen. Es ist deine freie Entscheidung."

"Du willst nicht beiseite gehen?" Fassungslos blickte Yûgi seinen Gegner an. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Raphael. Was kann es Wichtigeres geben, als deine geliebte Eatos zu beschützen?"

Raphael hielt seinem Blick stand. "Einen Freund zu beschützen."

Yûgi's Hand begann zu zittern. Sie zitterte so sehr, dass die Karte beinahe zu Boden gefallen wäre. Er fühlte sich seltsam berührt, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Raphael's Worten und dem Wunsch Atum wiederzusehen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, aber plötzlich zweifelte er. Was, wenn dieser Steinkreis wirklich nur Lug und Trug war? Was wenn...

_Aibô..._

"M_ô hitori no boku_! Ja, ich komme, m_ô hitori no boku_. Ich bin gleich bei dir!"

Seine Augen verengten sich und seine Hand klatschte die Karte auf die Duel Disc. "Ich aktiviere die Magiekarte _Thousand Knife_. Wenn ich einen Schwarzen Magier kontrolliere, kann ich diese Karte verwenden und ein Monster meines Gegners zerstören. Ich zerstöre Guardian Eatos!"

Tausende winziger Messer formten sich wie eine tödliche Aura um den Schwarzen Magier herum und als er sein Zepter erhob, sausten sie zischend durch die Luft auf Eatos zu. Die Wächterin stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte, aber die schwirrenden Klingen umgaben sie wie ein Hornissenschwarm, zerfetzten ihre Flügel, begruben sie unter blitzendem Silber. Ein letztes Mal konnte Yûgi ihre Augen sehen, diese hellen klaren Falkenaugen, die sie Raphael zugewandt hatte. Aber im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden, nur das Geräusch der Messer gellte immer noch in seinen Ohren und wurde irgendwann eins mit dem Heulen der Geister.

Alle Farbe war aus Raphael's Gesicht gewichen. Durch seinen Körper lief ein Zittern, als er stumm auf die Stelle starrte, an der Eatos verschwunden war. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber es drang kein Laut hervor. Vielleicht ein stummes Gebet, vielleicht der Versuch einer Entschuldigung, vielleicht einfach nur die pure Verzweiflung, die kein Ventil fand.

Yûgi wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Was bei allen Göttern hatte er getan?

**Tsuzuku...** (to be continued)

* * *

**Ending Credits**

**Fun Facts for Freaks:** Der koreanische Film, den Atum in seinem ersten Brief erwähnt, heißt _Letter_ und ist von 1996. Es geht darin um eine junge Frau, die ihren Ehemann verliert. Nach seinem Tod erhält sie eine Reihe von Briefen, die er für sie vorbereitet hat und fasst dadurch neuen Lebensmut. Aus diesem Film stammt die Idee für Atum's Briefe an Yûgi.

Die Kartenedition, die Yûgi öffnet, ist die OCG Edition Pharaonic Inheritence. Weitere Karten werden im Laufe der Staffel aber ziemlich durcheinander erscheinen. Auch die Originalserie hält sich ja nicht immer an Editionen.^^

Noch was zu den Charakteren: Alle japanischen Charas haben in unserer Staffel auch ihre japanischen Namen, also nicht Joey, Tristan und Tea, sondern Jônouchi, Honda und Anzu. Für die westlichen Charas dagegen gibt's bei uns keine japanischen Katakana-Umschriften, sondern die im Westen üblichen Schreibweisen. Also nicht Ishizu, Mariku und Atemu, sondern Isis, Malik, und Atum. Isis und Atum sind ägyptische Gottheiten, während Malik ein arabischer bzw. persischer Name ist, welcher König oder Meister bedeutet. Pegasasu heißt Pegasus. Zigufurido heißt Siegfried. Biru Getosu heißt Bill Gates. So einfach ist das.^^

Stop, Kommando zurück, Bill Gates kommt in dieser Fanfic gar nicht vor. Wir sind hier nicht im South Park Movie.

* * *

**In der nächsten Folge erwartet uns... **

Raphael! Warum versuchst du mich aufzuhalten? Verstehst du denn nicht, dass dies der Weg ist, den ich gehen muss?

Die Stimmen der Geister rufen bereits nach mir. Dort, im magischen Steinkreis werden sie zu mir sprechen. Dort werde ich mein anderes Ich wiedersehen.

Ich habe meinen Weg verloren, und nur er kann mir dabei helfen, ihn zu finden...

**Duel Standby!**


End file.
